Bebé
by DidianaHappy
Summary: Un par de pequeñas historias que involucran a Mako, Korra y a su hija Sung Mi.
1. Bebé

No sé que decir, estoy publicando los primeros fics que escribí porque si xD

* * *

**Bebé**

-¡BUAAAAA! –Se escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los somnolientos padres.

-Ve tú –Murmuró Korra contra la almohada, empujando suavemente a Mako fuera de la cama.

-No, ve tú. Yo fui la vez pasada –Replicó él, sin moverse un centímetro.

-Yo la tuve nueve meses dentro de mí, creo que eso me da derecho a más descanso.

-Yo me aguanté nueves meses tus cambios de humor, creo que eso también me da derecho a más descanso. Además, yo tengo que ir a trabajar mañana temprano.

Gruñendo, Korra se levantó de la cama –no sin antes tirarle una almohada en la cara a su esposo claro está- y se dirigió a donde estaba la bebé.

-¿Pasa algo, bebita? –Dijo a la niña, tomándola en brazos y meciéndola.

La niña se acurrucó entre los brazos de su madre, sollozando suavemente antes de dormirse nuevamente. La madre sólo se sentó en la mecedora que había al lado de la cuna sabiendo que lo que la bebé quería era sólo compañía.

No pasó mucho antes de que el padre se asomara a ver cómo iba todo. Siempre era así. Aún si no era su turno de pararse, lo hacía. Korra constantemente se burlaba de él por eso, llamándolo "papáranoico" y cosas por el estilo.

-¿Todo en orden? –Preguntó suavemente él. Pero nadie respondió.

Arropada con una manta, en la mecedora y con la niña aún en brazos se encontraba una dormida Korra. Mako sólo sonrío al verla, con cuidado la cargó junto con la bebé y la llevó a su habitación. No era la primera vez que la bebé dormía con ellos, ya se estaba volviendo algo cotidiano, además a él jamás dejaría de alegrarle el poder dormir junto a las dos mujeres que más amaría en su vida.

* * *

"Papáranoico" ENTIENDEN?

PAPÁ

PARANÓICO?

JAJAJAJAJA

Sí que malo fue ;;_;;Uu


	2. Primera Cita

Nanananana continuación

* * *

**Primera Cita**

-¿A dónde crees que vas con esa pinta, jovencita? –Preguntó Mako usando su típico tono de regaño, señalando a Sung Mi con el cucharon que estaba usando para cocinar.

-¿A qué pinta te refieres, papá? –Replicó ella, soltando un suspiro- No soy yo la que carga el delantal que dice "Reina de la cocina", ¿sabes?.

-¡Fue un regalo de Bolin! Además, es útil cuando cocino –Justificó él.

-Oh claro, ¿te ayuda a lucir fabuloso mientras cocinas tus maravillosos fideos? –Alagó la joven.

-Ay, Sung Minnie tú sabes que papá siempre luce bien y cocina genial sin necesidad de ningún… ¡Hey! ¡No me cambies el tema! ¿A dónde vas? –Volvió a preguntar el padre.

-Pueees… Saldré con Hwan Ji –Respondió rápidamente, pero fue audible o por lo menos lo suficientemente audible como para que Korra saliera de la habitación de donde se encontraba y se posara frente a su hija.

-Hwan…Ji? –Dijo la madre jadeante después de haber corrido hasta ella- ¿Es ese maestro tierra que va a la escuela contigo?

-Sí mamá…Él –Afirmó la joven, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que no pasó desapercibido por sus padres.

-No sé –Fue Mako quien rompió el silencio, cruzando sus brazos- No me parece que debas salir con chicos a tu edad.

-Oh vamos Mako ¡ya tiene diecisiete años! –Exclamó Korra.

-¿Y? ¡Sigue siendo una niña!

-¡Oh, claro que no Mako!

-¡Que sí!

Sung Mi sólo observaba a sus padres discutir, rogando internamente que su madre ganara la discusión.

-¡Pues cuando yo tenía 17 años empecé a salir contigo! ¡Y déjame recordarte que en esas citas hacíamos muchas más cosas que sólo ir a comer! –Le recordó Korra, causando un instantáneo sonrojo en Mako y haciendo que quedara balbuceando antes de aclararse la garganta y mirar a Sung Mi.

-Hija, puedes ir a tu cita. Mamá y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar por ahora. ¡Diviértete! – Le dijo, mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta.

La joven miró la puerta de su casa, recordando la última parte de aquella discusión y riéndose de la reacción de su padre comenzó su camino al parque donde Hwan Ji la esperaba.

* * *

No sé que hice xD

No me maten pls :3

Oh y amo a Mako en delantal, ok?

Y Korra JAJAJA XDD acá entre nos…Korra shippea a su hija con Hwan Ji.


End file.
